The invention relates to an internal combustion engine comprising a turbocharger with a turbine having a housing with several volute inlet passages distributed around the circumference of the housing and the engine exhaust gas flow is divided into several partial flows which are supplied to different ones of the turbine inlet passages.
DE 102 12 674 B4 discloses an internal combustion engine comprising a turbocharger, which includes a turbine housing with two volute passages. The volute passages have inlet nozzles which are distributed about the axis of rotation of a turbine wheel accommodated in the turbine housing along a circumference of the turbine wheel and by way of which exhaust gas of the internal combustion engine can be applied to the turbine wheel. This turbocharger however is subject to unnecessary wear.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine comprising a turbocharger, which is particularly wear-resistant.